The present invention relates to the field of bags or bags comprising complementary interlocking profiles designed to allow successive opening and closing operations by the user. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of machines designed for automatically forming, filling and sealing packaging formed of plastic films, especially thermoplastic films, provided with such complementary interlocking profiles. Such machines are commonly called FFS (Form, Fill and Seal) machines.